Where Are My Clothes?
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Mario and Snake find their traditional clothes missing. What happens when they realize that Zelda and Samus stole them. Rated T, may contain cussing and other stuff.


**Where Are My Clothes?**

It was a nice and peaceful morning at Smash Mansion. Mario was the first of the 36 smash bros to awaken from a good night's sleep.

"What a night, at least it's finally morning." Mario said getting out of bed and walking into his bathroom. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, Mario walked out the bathroom and over to his closet. The moment he opened it and browsed through all his clothes, he discovered that his cap and overalls were missing.

"What the heck, where are my overalls?" Mario wondered.

Mario scratched his head in confusion as he wondered where his clothes were. It was almost as if someone had stole them while he was asleep, but he had no idea who it was. He noticed that Luigi was still asleep.

"Hey Luigi, wake up." Mario said nudging his brother awake.

"What is it Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Have you seen my overalls?" Mario asked him.

"Aren't they in the closet where you always keep your clothes!" Luigi said.

"No, I can't seem to find them anywhere around our room." Mario said.

"Well, why don't you wear something else until you find them!" Luigi suggested.

"I suppose it'll have to do for now." Mario said.

* * *

**2 minutes later...**

Mario came out of his room wearing a normal t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, his brown shoes and his white gloves . He was on his way to the kitchen to fix breakfast when he suddenly heard someone yelling from one of the other bedrooms.

"GOD DAMMIT, WHERE THE HELL IS MY SUIT,AH THE HELL WITH IT, I'LL JUST WEAR SOMETHING ELSE." yelled the person.

That said person turned out to be none other than Solid Snake, who walked out the room in a sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants and black boots, all the while wearing his signature headband. He then noticed Mario standing there completely still.

"You heard everything I said in there didn't you?" Snake asked.

"Pretty much." Mario said.

"Well sorry, I'm just really ticked off at the moment, I can't seem to find my sneaking suit anywhere, I suspect that someone might have taken it." Snake said.

"I know the feeling, I couldn't find my overalls or my cap anywhere in my room, so I had to wear to different clothes." Mario said.

"I don't get it, who on earth would want to steal our clothes!" Snake wondered.

"I'm not sure, but whoever did it obviously has a reason." Mario said.

Mario and Snake both headed for the kitchen. Mario fixed himself a bowl of cereal while Snake made some bacon and eggs. They then walked into the dining room, where they found Sonic and Pit eating pancakes and sausages.

"Good morning."Sonic greeted.

Good morning Sonic." Mario replied.

"Whoa, what happened, why aren't you wearing your usual attires?" Pit asked.

"We couldn't find our clothes anywhere in our rooms." Snake said.

"So we had no choice but to wear other clothes." Mario mentioned.

"Well gosh, I feel bad for you guys, looks like someone stole them." Sonic said.

"That's what we were thinking, but we don't know who did it." Mario said.

"It could have been anyone, but who?" Snake wondered.

"Maybe someone did it as a prank, at least that's what I believe." Sonic said.

"Well if it was a prank, it was so not funny." Snake said.

"This just sounds rather weird to me." Pit said.

"I just hope we can find our clothes somewhere around here." Mario said.

"But until then, we'll just have to relax with with we've got." Snake said.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Mario and Snake were still looking around the mansion for there signature clothes, but they still had no luck in finding them. They tried asking Bowser, Link, Roy, Lucario,Peach and some of the other smashers if they had seen them, but all they got was the word "no" from each of the others.

"Mama mia, this is getting us nowhere at all." Mario said.

"Let's not give up Mario, we'll find our clothes somehow." Snake said.

As they continued walking down the hall, they eventually encountered Master Hand along the way.

"Hey you two, why are you wearing those ridiculous clothes?" Master Hand asked.

"Because I couldn't find my overalls in my room, and Snake couldn't find his suit in his room. So we had no other options but to wear these." Mario said.

"We think that someone might have stolen our clothes just to joke around with us, like as if it were a prank." Snake said.

"Wait, I think I did see two people wearing your clothes earlier this morning." Master Hand said.

"Really, who were they?" Snake asked.

"It was Zelda and Samus, I saw them stealing your clothes from your rooms last night while you were sleeping." Master Hand said.

"WHAT!" the two Smashers yelled.

"I saw it all on the monitors in my office." Master Hand mentioned.

"I can't believe Zelda took my overalls, that really burns me up." Mario said angrily.

"You think that makes you mad, Samus took my suit, why that scheming bounty hunter." Snake said in anger.

"Now calm down, I'm sure if you just ask them nicely for your stuff back, they might be polite and give you your clothes." Master Hand said.

"The hell with that, I'm going to get my suit back one way or another." Snake said before he dashed off for Samus's room.

"Oooh that Zelda, I knew she was a little mischievous, but this is a new low for her." Mario said storming off towards Zelda's room.

* * *

By the time Mario made it to Zelda's room he knocked on the door furiously.

"Zelda, I know you're in there, give me back my overalls." Mario demanded.

Pretty soon, Zelda opened the door, and Mario gasped in shock at the sight of what she was wearing. She was in fact wearing Mario's overalls, along with his signature red cap. He also noticed that the pant legs of the overalls were cut off slightly, revealing Zelda's legs entirely.

"Hello Mario, how nice it is to see you." Zelda said cheerfully.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know why I'm here, I want to find out why you stole my clothes." Mario demanded.

"I just thought it would be fun to wear something different for a change, so I decided to wear your clothes." Zelda said.

"But why?" Mario asked.

"Because it fits pretty well, which is good enough for me and my girls." Zelda said.

"What girls?" Mario asked.

"These." Zelda said squeezing her breasts, which were exposed at the top of the overalls.

"Oh please stop that, it's just digusting." Mario said.

"What, I'm sure that Peach has done this in front of you." Zelda said.

"Only once when I was helping her pick out dresses at the mall, but that's not the point, the point is you took my clothes without permission and I want them back, now." Mario said.

"Okay, whatever you say." Zelda said.

She then began pulling off Mario's overalls, sliding them down her body all the way to her feet.

"Here you go Mario!" Zelda said trying to hand his overalls to him.

"Mama mia, put some clothes on, you're naked for crying out loud." Mario said covering his eyes.

"So what, there's a first time for everything." Zelda said.

"Never mind, just keep them, I just remembered that I have spare overalls somewhere in my closet, besides you already stretched out those ones, oh my god Zelda, you are sick." Mario said walking away.

"Oh well, what does it matter, being naked does have it's quirks, hehehe." Zelda said giggling before closing the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Snake...**

"I'm serious Samus, give me my suit back now." Snake demanded.

"Hmm, I don't know, I really like wearing this suit." said Samus who was wearing Snake's sneaking suit.

"Come on Samus, I'm not kidding around." Snake said frustratedly.

"Maybe I will, but maybe I won't." Samus teased.

"You think this is funny don't you, well it's not, let me have my suit back." Snake said.

"Sorry, can't do it." Samus refused.

"Why not?" Snake asked crossing his arms.

"Simple, I don't want to." Samus said.

At this moment, Snake finally lost it.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF PLAYING GAMES,NOW GIVE ME MY SUIT BACK BEFORE I TAKE IT OFF YOU MYSELF." Snake yelled demandingly.

"Ooh, feisty one, I like that." Samus commented.

"For god's sake, what do I have to do to get my clothes back?" Snake asked.

"It's simple, you just have to do something for me, then you get your suit back." Samus answered.

"And what is it I have to do?" Snake asked again.

Samus tilted her head towards her bed, all the while smirking suggestively.

Snake knew exactly what it was that she wanted in exchange.

"Uh uh, no way, not happening, that's just wrong." Snake said in refusal.

"Too late, it's gonna happen big boy." Samus said grabbing his arm.

"No no Samus, you cannot be serious about this." Snake said.

"Oh but I am, besides I could use a little playtime, hehehehehe." Samus said giggling as she dragged Snake into her room, closed the door and locked it.

* * *

**Later on...**

Mario was now sitting in the living room of the mansion, watching something on TV, currently wearing his spare overalls and cap. Seconds later, Snake came in wearing his sneaking suit and sat down next to him on the couch.

"I see you got your overalls back from Zelda." Snake said.

"Actually, these are my spare clothes, I let Zelda keep my old overalls since she stretched them out, and she actually took them off in front of me when I asked to have them back. Now I know for a fact that she doesn't wear anything underneath her clothes." Mario said.

"Well, you will not believe what I had to do to get my suit back from Samus." Snake said.

"Let me guess, she made you have sex with her." Mario said

"How'd you know?" Snake asked.

"I know how she operates. She once made Link have sex with her just so he could get his boomerang back." Mario said.

"Either way, it was horrible, I might even have nightmares and illusions of seeing Samus naked." Snake said.

"Don't worry about it, at least everything's fine now." Mario said.

Sooner or later, Samus walked into the living room in her Zero Suit.

"Hey guys, what's up!" Samus greeted.

"Gah, you stay away from me you sex crazed demon." Snake said getting up and running away.

"What's wrong with him?" Samus asked.

"He's just a little paranoid." Mario said.

Next, Zelda came into the living room still wearing Mario's old clothes.

"Hi Mario." Zelda greeted.

"I'm outta here." Mario said running off.

The two girls just looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Zelda asked.

"I have no idea." Samus said.

* * *

**Well, here's my first Smash Brothers oneshot.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**It's just a little story I made, it's not that important.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
